


пятна на ткани

by igarashiriku



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Cruelty, F/F, Gen, Killing, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igarashiriku/pseuds/igarashiriku
Summary: из-за забора был слышен звук двигателя. макима нахмурилась: кого еще принесло сюда? взяв из гаража ружье, женщина быстрым шагом приблизилась к высоким воротам и открыла их, направляя на незваных гостей оружие.
Relationships: Makima/Reze





	пятна на ткани

**Author's Note:**

> коммиш для sowwwwi. :з
> 
> мой первый коммиш, да еще и по одному из любимых фд.  
> кажется, вышло неплохо.  
> оос на всякий случай.  
> аушка с нуля, все люди.

⠀ в этой местности ничего примечательного не было, но она постоянно чем-то притягивала туристов. обычный городок. сегодня резе взяла там машину напрокат, чтобы насладиться местной природой. все-таки приятно отдыхать далеко от дома: все кажется таким новым и необычным. вдалеке видны деревья с густой листвой насыщенного зеленого цвета. еще немного, и они прикоснутся к чистому голубому небу. дул легкий ветерок. замечательная погода. температура воздуха была довольно теплой. все буквально располагало к тому, чтобы провести день у реки, наслаждаясь прохладой водоема.  
⠀ играла тихая музыка. резе постукивала пальцами по рулю в такт мелодии. слов песни она не знала, но это не мешало ей наслаждаться мгновением. она легко улыбалась, и улыбка эта была прекрасна. на щеках девушки играл нежный румянец. он великолепно смотрелся на ее светлой коже. волосы резе были собраны, лишь пара непослушных прядей обрамляла лицо. резе осторожно поправила небольшой кулон и тряхнула головой, от чего те самые непослушные пряди разлетелись в стороны. девушка вновь улыбнулась, вглядываясь вперед. совсем недалеко располагалась чья-то ферма. не долго думая, резе решила заехать туда, чтобы немного отдохнуть в компании хозяев.

⠀ эта ферма принадлежала макиме. молодая женщина переехала сюда несколько лет назад, устав от шумного города. ее участок всегда был ухоженным: она не жалела средств, все-таки привычка жить в роскоши у нее осталась. ее ферма находилась довольно далеко от ближайшего населенного пункта, так что каждые выходные макиме приходилось ездить туда, чтобы приобрести необходимые ей продукты. ей не нравились местные жители: слишком уж громкими и рассеянными они были. поэтому женщина старалась как можно быстрее заканчивать свои дела и возвращаться домой.  
⠀ будни никогда ничем не отличались друг от друга. макима прибиралась в гараже. мягкие рыжие волосы были заплетены в косу. так они не мешали женщине. она отряхнула свои темные джинсы и поправила рубашку: работенка все же была пыльной. хозяйка фермы вышла из гаража, устало потягиваясь. нужно устроить себе перерыв, иначе работа в гараже займет весь день.  
⠀ из-за забора был слышен звук двигателя. макима нахмурилась: кого еще принесло сюда? взяв из гаража ружье, женщина быстрым шагом приблизилась к высоким воротам и открыла их, направляя на незваных гостей оружие.

⠀ — о, прошу прощения, — резе испуганно отошла в сторону. — я… туристка. устала в дороге и решила заглянуть к вам, потому что находилась неподалеку. могу ли я отдохнуть у вас немного? — сердце девушки бешено билось в груди. не каждый день ее встречали с оружием в руках.

⠀ резе не сводила глаз с хозяйки фермы. она действительно была красива. и как ей удавалось выглядеть так элегантно в рабочей одежде? даже небольшие пятнышки не портили этот образ. рыжая коса лежала на ее плече, обтянутом клетчатой рубашкой. тонкие брови были сведены к переносице, а большие и светлые глаза недобро сверкали в лучах дневного солнца.

⠀ — ах, добрый день, — макима опустила ружье. — сюда редко заезжают. я не привыкла принимать гостей… следуйте за мной. покажу, где можно припарковать вашу машину, — она улыбнулась уголком рта, окидывая собеседницу оценивающим взглядом. она немного расслабилась: эта девица не представляла никакой угрозы. она медленно пошла по каменной дорожке, сделанной из бетона.

⠀ — как вас зовут? — резе последовала за хозяйкой фермы, оглядываясь по сторонам. — здесь очень красиво…

⠀ — да, вы правы. всю эту красоту я создала своими руками, — женщина усмехнулась, открывая дверь гаража и указывая внутрь. — мое имя макима. как я могу обращаться к вам?

⠀ — резе, — смущенно ответила та, кивая в знак благодарности. — наверное, я вас очень побеспокоила…

⠀ — нет, что вы, — владелица дома заинтересованно посмотрела на милое личико девушки. — припаркуйте машину, а я буду ждать вас на веранде, — макима оставила ружье в гараже и пошла в сторону дома.

⠀ на веранде был безупречный порядок. небольшой круглый столик из темного дерева окружали мягкие и удобные стулья. макима взяла салфетку и протерла поверхность стола. давненько она не пользовалась верандой, но порядок наводила здесь регулярно. растения в горшочках всегда были политы и ухожены. женщина прошла на кухню и включила электрический чайник. она взяла два чайных набора из белого фарфора. оставив их на столике, владелица дома вернулась за чайником. женщина осторожно налила горячую воду в чашки, что-то напевая себе под нос. скрипнула дверь, и макима быстро повернулась в ее сторону. на пороге стояла резе, все еще смущенно улыбаясь. кивнув хозяйке, она присела на краешек стула, расправляя свое длинное платье нежно-голубого цвета.

⠀ — вам очень идет это платье, — макима подмигнула гостье, наливая воду в свою чашку. — чай или кофе? еще у меня есть персиковый сок.

⠀ — сок, пожалуйста, — девушка потерла указательными пальцами друг о друга. — спасибо за комплимент!

⠀ владелица фермы кивнула, возвращаясь на кухню. она принесла тонкую светлую корзиночку. женщина аккуратно расставляла печенье и пирожные на столе. затем она налила сок своей гостье и заварила себе черный фруктовый чай. поставив корзиночку в сторону, макима поправила волосы.

⠀ — мне нужно покормить собаку, поэтому я оставлю вас ненадолго, — женщина кашлянула в кулак и, заметив легкий кивок, вновь вышла на кухню и взяла кусочек мяса.

⠀ она вышла во дворик и быстрым шагом приблизилась к тяжелой двери. отперев ее, она вошла внутрь. на ее лице появилась тень улыбки, когда она увидела спящего в углу помещения светловолосого мальчишку. денджи большую часть дня спал, а по ночам тренировался, доводя себя до полного изнеможения. он лежал на грязном матрасе, положив руки под голову. желтоватые волосы были спутаны, а на белой футболке оставались следы грязи и крови. макима присела на краешек матраса, рассматривая своего любимого питомца. она мягко улыбнулась и в ту же секунду ударила паренька по руке. он дернулся, шумно выдыхая воздух из легких. денджи шмыгнул носом, открывая глаза.

⠀ — я принесла завтрак, — макима поставила у матраса глубокую миску с мясом. — сегодня у тебя будет много работы. постарайся ради меня.

⠀ — ага, — светловолосый зевнул, усаживаясь на матрасе. парень потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, потер глаза, из-за чего они стали красными, и, наконец, взял в руки миску. подцепив кончиками пальцев кусочек мяса, он отправил его в рот. вчера денджи был хорошим мальчиком, поэтому госпожа пожарила для него мясо. запах потрясающий, ну или парнишка просто очень проголодался.

⠀ резе сделала глоток персикового сока и осторожно поставила длинный стеклянный бокал на столик. послевкусие было приятным. она откусила кусочек песочного печенья и посмотрела в окно веранды: ферма макимы производила достойное впечатление. девушка замерла, задумавшись. кусочек печенья, зажатый между длинных и худых пальцев, остановился у мягких губ резе.  
⠀ макима тихо вернулась на веранду. она подошла к девушке сзади, осторожно убрала прядь волос с ее лица. резе вздрогнула и обернулась, а глаза ее округлились из-за легкого испуга. женщина усмехнулась, аккуратно касаясь щеки девушки своими пальцами. ладонь умело накрыла подбородок, и резе закрыла глаза. макима забрала тот самый кусочек из рук резе и прикоснулась им к ее губам.

⠀ — вкусное, не правда ли? — женщина слегка надавила песочным печеньем на губы девушки. — мое коронное блюдо.

⠀ — да, очень вкусно, — резе приняла угощение из ее рук, затем провела языком по губам, собирая крошки. макима подала ей бокал, и девушка бережно взяла его, кивнув в знак благодарности. — а какой породы ваша собака?

⠀ — лучше вам самим ее увидеть, — хозяйка фермы натянуто улыбнулась. — как только закончите с перекусом, я вас непременно отведу к ее месту жительства.

⠀ спустя некоторое время резе поставила бокал на столик и уселась поудобнее, не забыв поправить свое платье. макима быстро убирала со стола. в завершение она снова протерла его влажной салфеткой. быстро вымыв посуду, она вернулась на веранду, где ее ждала гостья.  
⠀ они вышли на улицу. по-прежнему было тепло. по-прежнему ярко светило солнце. ветер немного усилился, поэтому ветви деревьев шумно покачивались из стороны в сторону. макима приоткрыла тяжелую дверь и жестом пригласила девушку войти. резе кивнула и прошла внутрь. в помещении никого не оказалось. она вдруг услышала, как дверь закрылась.

⠀ — макима? — девушка обернулась, беспомощно хлопая глазами. — какого черта?

⠀ — так ты и есть моя работа на сегодня? — денджи сидел на одном из контейнеров, покаичвая ногами. — госпожа сказала мне постараться, так что тебе лучше сдохнуть поскорее, — он спрыгнул. его желтые волосы разлетелись в разные стороны. он выглядел каким-то пыльным, помятым. оскалив зубы, он метнулся к девушке.

⠀ резе вскрикнула, убегая в сторону. глазами она искала оружие, но ничего не могла найти. пол был застелен соломой, так что бежать в легких сандалиях по нему было непростой задачей. солома больно впивалась в кожу, заставляя ее замедляться. помещение было просторным, но по большей части открытым. это сарай внушительных размеров, где и жил денджи. здесь было несколько входов, благодаря которым можно было попасть в разные «комнаты» его «дома». чуть раньше макима прошла через дверь в его «спальню»., а резе вошла через «парадную дверь». ⠀ здесь кроме красного морского контейнера ничего и не было. денджи понятия не имел, для чего именно такая «комната» нужна была макиме.  
он все же догнал девушку, когда она споткнулась и упала. на ткани платья появились первые пятна. резе попыталась встать, помогая себе руками, но лишь зацепилась за шнурок любимого кулона. он с треском порвался, и любимое украшение упало в солому. девушка выругалась. семейная драгоценность. но сейчас нет времени ее искать. она поползла, травмируя свою кожу. денджи подобрал кулон. плюнув на него, он протер поверхность подушечками пальцев. кинув безделушку в карман, он быстрым шагом приблизился к резе. он наступил носком тяжелого ботинка на ее запястье, прижимая его к полу. перекинув через нее вторую ногу, он проделал те же манипуляции и со вторым. денджи уселся на нее, схватил за волосы, заставляя тянуться к нему. резе пыталась вскрикнуть, из глаз лились слезы от боли и напряжения.

⠀ — сначала я изрежу твое тело вдоль и поперек, чтобы смотреть на тебя было противно. подготовлю тебя к донорству, — он усмехнулся, сглатывая густую слюну. — потом я срежу твои волосы., а сдохнешь ты, получив удар по шейным позвонкам, — с этими словами он с силой ударил ее о пол, слезая с тела.

⠀ денджи небрежно пнул ее, перевернул на спину. резко прыгнул на обе ее голени, противно ухмыляясь. жертва со сломанными конечностями — лучшая жертва. резе тихо всхлипывала, чувствуя тошноту. помещение плыло перед глазами. прекрасное личико было испачкано тушью для ресниц и кровью. денджи наклонился к ней, держа в руке нож. он аккуратно провел лезвие по ее нежной коже. холод металла заставил ее вздрогнуть. парнишка оставлял на ее лице легкие порезы, сжимал их, выдавливая кровь. нога его покоилась на ее солнечном сплетении, в любой момент он был готов нажать., но делать этого не хотелось. повреждение внутренних органов ни к чему хорошему не приведет. он плюнул ей в лицо, размазывая слюну по щекам и подбородку, смешивая с кровью, грязью, пылью, соплями и слюной. «блять, как же жаль тебя убивать» — подумал светловолосый, прижамаясь лбом к ее лбу.

⠀ — я никогда не целовался, — он укусил ее за губу, прокусывая до крови. — правильно делаю? — он прокусил и ее верхнюю губу.

⠀ резе вскрикнула, находя в себе последние силы. денджи с силой влепил ей пощечину. он отошел, протирая нож. девушка попыталась подняться, но сломанные конечности ей вовсе не помогали. она кричала от боли, срывая голос.  
⠀ денджи посмотрел на нее. плохо дело — голосовые связки нужны в хорошем состоянии. пора заканчивать это представление! он быстро подошел к ней, грубо переворачивая на живот. кости дробились на осколки. резе уже не кричала. она только хрипела, неспособная даже сжать в кулак свои распухшие пальцы. в руках у денджи ручка кувалды. он наносит удары ей по шейным позвонкам девушки., а потом входит во вкус, позволяя себе ударять ее и по позвоночнику.

⠀ — достаточно, — в сарай вошла макима, держа в руках бензопилу. — переоденься и отгони машину в город. заказчик уже ждет. с номерами я разобралась.

⠀ — слушаюсь, госпожа, — он тяжело дышал, смотря ей в глаза. взъерошив волосы, он кинул оружие в сторону и вытащил из кармана кулончик. — продайте это.

⠀ макима покрутила украшение в руках и довольно кивнула. продать можно было и платье девушки. да и ее обувь тоже. нужно будет привести эти вещи в порядок. она потащила тело резе в морской контейнер, укладывая на полу. сев на барный стульчик, который находился там, она взяла в руки телефон и набрала нужный номер.

⠀ — это макима, — спокойно ответила она, оглядывая мертвую девушку напротив. — тебе же все еще нужны органы? у меня новое тело. приезжай как можно скорее.


End file.
